A Fatal Attraction
by evandon
Summary: Quall...My first fic... A Fatal Atraction: Just how far will someone go for love? Deception? Betrayal? ...Murder?. Will Quistis' long time affection for Squall cause her to resort to something she may later regret? Comments are appreciated! Thanks


A Fatal Attraction :

How far will someone go for love?...

FOREWORD.

(Hi, my name is Evan, I'm Korean and in all honesty I'm sitting here just having finished playing through final fantasy 8 for PC, and I like Quistis a lot so I thought I'd write a fic lol, this will be my first one btw, and judging by my grades in English, I can't write worth crap! haha . ! Ugh I'm having a really bad migraine from sleeping in a bad position TT. Oh well here goes)… 

Chapter One : Lost

_Where am I?_ wondered Squall.

The last thing he remembered was standing on the balcony of Balamb witnessing a shooting star along side his love, Rinoa. But now everything was dark, filled with all the emptiness of time compression. He began to wonder if somehow he managed to fall back into it.

_That shouldn't be possible though…but it feels so cold…,_ he thought.

Unable to stand up, he lay on nothingness, feeling paralyzed. How could this have happened? His mind was telling his body to move, but his body ignored it. He thought of Rinoa, and everything they had been through, he longed to hear her voice, feel her touch, and see her beautiful face once more. It was just one night ago when they had last embraced, but now it seemed like forever.

He began to feel weak, and closed his eyes, tuning his senses. Strange voices began to echo through the space, voices that seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who they belonged to.

"Here try this, I have found that these work the best in times like these", a woman's voice said softly.

Suddenly the darkness that enveloped him was washed away with brilliant white light, temporarily blinding him. After awhile his eyes began to adjust, the first thing he saw was a tall, slender girl with blonde hair, two long golden bangs on either side of her face, wearing a little pink outfit. She was leaning over him with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"I guess it worked, these medicinal herbs sure do come in handy", the woman told the doctor giggling a little. "Hey there sleepy head, finally decided to wake up?"

The blonde haired woman got up and walked out of the infirmary. Squall could have sworn she turned around and winked at him as she walked out the door. He tried hard to remember who she was, for she looked so familiar, it felt as if they had known each other forever.

"Mr. Leonheart, you owe your life to that lady", the doctor told him. "It was all thanks to her knowledge of medicinal herbs that brought you out of that life threatening coma."

Sitting up, "…Doc…do you know who that girl was…?" Squall mumbled still feeling groggy from waking up from the coma.

The doctor scratched his head and flipped through some papers, and frowned a little, "Ermm…She asked to be left anonymous..."

Squall struggled to remember who this beautiful woman was, but his mind was blank. All he knew was that he was alive because of her, and for that he was thankful. He slowly looked around at his surroundings, nothing familiar about them.

Feeling a bit distraught, Squall sighed. "So…where exactly am I?" Still looking around.

The doctor looked puzzled at his nievity. "Wow, you must have forgot quite a bit, you're in Ralasca Garden, a newly established Garden here on the Tinfeld continent." He stood up and walked over to some cabinets and began ruffling through them.

With a feeling of hopelessness Squall let out an "ugh". Disgusted that he couldn't remember his savior, nor being able to fully grasp his location.

Everything seemed so vague. But something snapped, and Squall remembered, Rinoa, is she ok, where is she?. With sudden burst of determination he hopped off the examining bed and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor…tell me, how far is Balamb Garden?!", exclaimed Squall, taking the doctor by surprise.

"Ahem, please don't grab me like that." The doctor replied, brushing the dark haired man's hand off his shoulder. "Balamb garden is about a few days across the ocean, you can take the 504 ship from our harbour, but you have to hurry, the ship leaves at sundown and it won't return for a few weeks".

Squall was taken aback and felt a little woozy for a second before regaining composure. He thought about Rinoa, and even though he knew she was probably fine, he had to make sure. He dashed out the door, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that he had to find the harbour before sunset.

The doctor let out a sigh, "That blonde haired woman must really love him to resort to giving him such a powerful aphrodesiac herb, knowing the side effects…" The doctor shook his head, "Kids these days."

Arriving at the harbour, Squall followed the numbers of the docks until he reached at last, dock 504. He wheezed at the overpowering stench of rotting fish mixed with sea salt. Sighting a man who looked like he was in charge of the ship, Squall made his way over to him.

The man was gruff looking and quite large. "Hey what you want boy?" The man asked Squall in a rough tone. "We ain't takin no more passengers."

Squall was quite dismayed at this, he reached behind his shoulder about to brandish his gunblade as if to force his way onto the ship, when he was whisked away forcefully by an unknown assailant.

In a back alley Squall turned to face his assailant, it was a young energetic kid with spikey blonde hair.

"BOOYA, I got ya man, w'sup!" the energetic boy shouted. "You can't go swingin them swords around these parts man! It's a death wish! The SeeDs will kill you on sight."

Squall immidiately identified the boy as Zell, only he would use such slang terms such as "booya".

"Zell…you never change do you…always so energetic…" Squall shook his head and sighed. "So what are you doing here anyways…and wheres Rinoa?"

The boy completely stopped moving, and started slowly backing away with a look of shock and surprise, not the good kind either. He put up his fists as if ready to fight or defend himself.

"H-hey man, how do you k-know my name? I don't k-know you." The boy replied. "Y-you a stalker or s-something man? Lame-o."

This was almost too much for the poor dark haired boy to handle, he fell to his knees, wondering outloud why this was happening to him. Why no one recognized him, how he ended up in this strange place, and how much he longed to be reunited with his love.

"H-hey man, sorry for bein rude, it just ain't everyday that someone I don't know, knows my name, but then again I _am_ famous!" The boy said solemnly, but glowing at the same time. "Oh yeah, you mentioned Rinoa? Are you a friend of hers? I'm taking the 504 ship, heading back to Balamb Garden, you can come with me if you want man, I'll hook you up...BOOYA"

The boy put his hand on Squall's shoulder helping him stand up. 

"Thanks Zell…I really appreciate it…" the dark haired boy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Together the two boarded the ship to Balamb Garden…

-4 days later, arriving at Balamb Garden-

"WHOO-HOO, I'm finally home, honey im HOME!" Zell shouted while doing backflips through the lobby and then running off.

Squall walked slowly through the lobby, taking in his surroundings. He began to remember everything that had happened, the blonde woman dressed in pink kept coming up in his memories, but he couldn't remember completely. He came to his senses when he spotted Selphie and Irvine jogging to the elevator, arms locked.

"Hey Selphie, Irvine, where's Rinoa!?" the dark haired boy shouted desperately.

The couple turned around looking at the dark haired boy puzzled. "Who's that guy baby?", Irvine asked her. "No idea…probably another pervert chasing after Rinoa… let's go." She replied while punching him playfully in the stomache. They hopped into the elevator and Squall watched as the doors closed.

The dark haired boy was on the verge of breaking down, he couldn't believe that this was happening…

_How could this happen? How can all my friends that I've grown so close to not remember me at all? Does it have to do with my coma? Ugh…I've got to find Rinoa, then everything will be ok…_ Squall thought to himself.

Slowly regaining his composure, he began to walk towards the dormitory knowing that Rinoa was living in his room at the time he fell into the coma.

He walked through the halls of the dormitory in a dream like state, dreaming of how nice it'd be when he is reunited with his one true love…Rinoa.

Upon reaching his room, there was a sign on the door and the door was locked, his key no longer opened it. The sign read:

"Room reserved for future SeeD captain."

This took Squall by surprise, he tried his room key again, still nothing.

_That's odd, this was my room im positive, and there's no reason why they should have locked it up as if I no longer exist… _Squall thought.

A woman's voice, "Excuse me, do you need help with something sir.?" Squall turned around to face her. "If you need help with anything I'd be happy to sho-" she was interrupted by Squall suddenly grabbing her… It was Rinoa… his love.

"Rinoa! My love, how I've longed to see you again, I've missed you so much, I still and always will love yo-". Squall was interrupted when the girl pushed him away with a disgusting look on her face.

"Don't touch me you freak, and what's this about me being your love? Who do you think you are anyways?" She shouted in his face, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Everyone knows that my boyfriend died 3 years ago in an accident…UGH." Turning around she ran back towards the lobby.

Squall stood there motionless, all he could do was watch her run off with tears streaming from her eyes.

Meanwhile up at the top of Balamb Garden, the blonde haired woman dressed in pink rested on her back giggling a little.

"Everything is going as planned…"


End file.
